degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-3575890-20150508085626
This has to be the first season I've seen that I've liked ALL the girls if only to an extent in some cases. *I still love Rima. Even though she's disappointed me a lot lately and her wishy-washiness gets on my nerves, I just find her to be very relatable in how flawed she is. She is deeply insecure to the point of that she needs constant validation, and while from an objective point of view, that may seem really pathetic, my heart goes out to her in that regard. She's clearly in an emotionally abusive relationship that has done a major number on her self esteem, and seeks love and affection that she doesn't get from her boyfriend back at home in anyone who shows her attention. It's why she flip flops with all the girls too. She just doesn't want to be alone, and constantly needs that validation. She desperately just wants to feel loved and appreciated - a need that all of us are familiar with to some extent. *Andrea is my QUEEN and my favorite girl this season. She's classy, sassy, cordial (most of the time), charismatic, sweet, but also a spitfire that won't take anybody's shit. She's the realest girl in the house. I have to say though, that as much as I love her, she's not getting preferential treatment from me. Calling Ashley a "fat slut" was a huge low blow. She knew of Ashley's history of body dysmorphic and her eating disorder. She should NEVER have even THOUGHT of saying that. *Mehgan has grown on me. She's still not a favorite of mine based on the past history, but I have gained a lot of respect for her recently. The girl can definitely fight and went out with a big bang. I think it's really pathetic how easily Julie and Falen turned on her after they'd established such a long term friendship. *I got to admit. I love Julie. She may be a mean bitch, but she is the representation of the kind of bad girl that inspires the very premise of this show. She is cunningly smart, calculating, manipulative, hilarious, unapologetic, and downright venomous. She is SUCH an HBIC, and an evil genius in how easily she's gained dominion over the whole house. *I have a love/hate relationship with Falen. On one hand, she's a catty bitch that just goes along with everything Julie says, but on the other hand, she has a unique swag. She's edgy, bold, sassy, and confident; she doesn't take shit from anybody like all the rest, but she can also be really laid back, and has this chill demeanor about her. I also find her to be extremely exotically beautiful in a punkish rockstar kind of way. *I still ADORE Ashley. Even though she completely lost her shit and flipped over a table, I don't at all blame her. A pacifist can only stay pacifistic in that atmosphere for so long until they reach a breaking point. This was hers. Anybody would have snapped by now no matter how sweet and patient they normally are. I still think she's a complete sweetheart and I admire her so much for her emotional and mental strength. *I love Zuly. She's got so much game. She has all these bitches dropping their panties for her, lmao. I think her crush on Rima is really cute. She may be a player, but her feelings there are genuine. I like how laid back she always is. Her just chilling in the kitchen eating ice cream while the rest of the girls were scratching each other's eyes out was hilarious.